Not the Plan
by Michelle7ate9
Summary: Gajeel was an arrogant, lone wolf, bastard. And that pissed Natsu off. He should try to get along more with everyone, that's the kind of guild Fairy Tail was. So Natsu came up with a plan, a plan to take Gajeel down a peg. One thing leads to another, and the outcome isn't really what Natsu expected - GajeelxNatsuxLaxus - Disclaimer: Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima
1. Ch 1 - Detour

The plan had been to seduce Gajeel, to knock the arrogant dragon-slayer down a peg so he wouldn't walk around the place like he owned it. He'd been planning to make Gajeel beg for his cock, make him his bitch for the night.

Natsu knew that he wasn't the best at planning but at the time it had seemed like a great idea. Gajeel had a great body so Natsu wouldn't have minded fucking Gajeel, he was already gay so it wasn't all that big of a chore. It was just supposed to be a little mischief, a little one-on-one fight using their bodies a different way.

The plan was supposed to go off without a hitch. Natsu even planned out the best place to set it in action. He'd tried figuring out where Gajeel lived, but the bastard always disappeared, his scent trail always ended once he reached the river. So Natsu decided to bang Gajeel in the guild after everyone had left for the night, convincing Gajeel to stay behind after throwing multiple excuses his way.

But the plan hadn't gone so well. So Natsu had managed to seduce Gajeel, but everything else went wrong. He knew Gajeel was unpredictable, just not _this _much. Natsu was supposed to be the one topping, the purpose of having sex with Gajeel would be defeated if he wasn't. But instead, Natsu was bent over a table with Gajeel lubricating Natsu's ass with his tongue, his strong hands keeping Natsu from trowing him off.

And as if that wasn't enough of a detour, Natsu was actually _enjoying_ it rather than finding being the bottom disgusting. Natsu always thought the idea of having someone's… eh… he thought it'd be a turn off, but it was actually arousing him. He'd only been turned on by images of fucking Gajeel, but now that was not the case. He wanted Gajeel to fuck him. And he wanted it now.

Natsu moaned, pushing his hips back as Gajeel pleasured him, surprisingly deft with his fingers and his tongue, "G-gajeel!"

"So you like that, eh? Who'd of thought that everyones favorite Salamander would be so lewd?" Gajeel said, his usual arrogant smirk on his face, full of sharp teeth and instead of being irritated by it when Natsu turned to look at it, he just shivered and blushed a little.

"Shut… up…" Natsu said around gasps, he was feeling too good to argue. He'd like to, but there wasn't even anything to argue against. Just a one hour earlier, Natsu had been prancing around as casually as he could will trying to seduce Gajeel. It's hard to sound convincing when you seduced someone and are moaning their name.

"Ah! W-wait…t-two?" Natsu bit back a wave of panic as Gajeel slipped two fingers inside of him, rubbing his inner-walls and making Natsu want to cum. He wanted to cum so badly.

"Of course, what, you think I can just put it in without at least this much?" Gajeel smirked, enjoying be able to see such a helpless Natsu before him, lain prostrate before him, vulnerable. It turned him on to no end. Gajeel pulled his fingers back slowly, teasing Natsu before proceeding to fuck Natsu with his fingers, making him gasp and moan for him, it was enough to Gajeel hard.

"Hmph," getting impatient, Gajeel slipped his hand around, gripping Natsu's erection and pumping it until he came, crying out and getting weak in the knees. Gajeel caught him before the dragon slayer could sink to the floor.

"Now, now, you can't be going all weak on me now, we ain't nearly finished yet." Gajeel said, shoving two of his fingers into Natsu's mouth, muffling any calls of protest, holding his tongue between his finger-tips.

"Do you really think you get to be the only one who gets off?" Gajeel said and Natsu's eyes flew wide as Gajeel pushed inside of him, filling Natsu with his manhood. All he could do wassuck on Gajeel's fingers to keep his saliva from leaking out, and not make a fool of himself. Gajeel moan lightly and thrust slowly into Natsu's ass as his heat fully enveloped his erect member and Natsu echoed his moan.

Gajeel didn't bother being gentle at first, neither he nor Natsu had the patience for that. Instead fucked Natsu like he wanted him to, leaving him breathless. Moving his hand from Natsu's mouth, saliva dripping from the vacant lips, Gajeel placed his hand on Natsu's hip, using it to hold him in place while Gajeel thrust brutally inside of Natsu.

"Gajeel!" Natsu screamed, he was already orgasming, sensitive from the first one. Gajeel groaned, the way Natsu tightened around him was unbearable.

"If you keep squeezing me like that, I'm gonna…shit!" Gajeel grit his teeth, trying to hold on, but it was no good. He came, shoving his hips flush against Natsu, nails dipping into his hips and held himself there until it was over.

"Oi, Natsu," Gajeel said, but was greeted with no answer. He pulled out and Natsu slumped to the floor.

"Natsu?" Gajeel knelt down, confused. He poked Natsu, worried that he might have killed the dragon slayer. Though that'd be stupid, he'd tried to seriously kill Natsu before and the damn bastard just wouldn't die, so why would a little sex drop him. He nudged Natsu a little harder.

"Na-a-atsu?"

Natsu groaned from the floor, "Uhh, shut up...! You're too loud, my ears are ringing!"

"Tch, dammit, I was worried and everything. But if you can complain, you must be fine," Gajeel muttered, clucking his tongue while Natsu rolled on to his back, grinning at him. The next thing he said was going to be something Gajeel would regret, he knew it.

"Oh~ I didn't know you cared, you big softy," Natsu teased and Gajeel jerked back, like he was slapped. He flushed, standing up and pointing at Natsu.

"Shut-up! You just stay there while I clean-up, dammit!" Gajeel said haughtily, spinning around to find something to clean up Natsu's mess while Natsu snickered on the floor. It hadn't gone exactly how Natsu had wanted it, but maybe something better would come from this outcome than the what would have form the original plan. Natsu watched Gajeel stalk away, red all the way to his ear and smiled.

"Yes sir~"

* * *

**A/N - Found an old two-shot I wrote awhile ago and decided to post it. I'll post the second part after I finished editing it.  
**

**Although, I _have _decided to extend it into a three-part story now, haha, I just can't leave it as only a two-shot. What was I thinking? I can still have more fun with this!**


	2. Ch 2 - Laxus

Natsu sat at the table with the rest of his team, the so called strongest team. He wasn't feeling very strong now, eating fire and stealing furtive glances Gajeel's way. It had been at least a month since Natsu had seduced Gajeel, and since then, they've done it more times than he cares to count. Everytime Natsu looks at Gajeel this squeezing feeling happens in his chest that's almost painful, followed by a damn near irresistible desire to have sex.

Everytime they do it, it's always mind-blowing, but it never seemed to be enough. At first Natsu had thought it he and Gajeel fucked enough, the feeling of wanting would go away after time, but it just seemed to be getting worse.

And Natsu was pretty sure Gajeel could smell all the pheromones Natsu was putting out. His 'I wanna fuck' pheromones as Gajeel had pointed out once when they were making out in secret when they're teams ran into each other on their missions. When asked about the new bruises on their bodies, they said that their faces pissed each other off and then Natsu kicked Gajeel's feet out from under him.

Natsu stole another look in Gajeel's direction. He wasn't looking at Natsu and that pissed him off. He was never looking at Natsu when Natsu was looking at him. Yesterday, Gajeel had told him that he was going to screw Natsu senseless today, but now he was ignoring Natsu. They don't normally get along so to others, it wouldn't seem weird for Gajeel to be ignoring Natsu, but it was irritating the fuck outta Natsu. They couldn't disclose their relationship to the guild, not this kind of relationship, so the fact that going up to Gajeel and asking him 'what the fuck?' was out of the question was infuriating.

And the whole reason Gajeel seemed to be ignoring him was because of the girl sitting at the table with Gajeel, a small girl by the name of Levi. The fact that they were smiling and she was laughing was getting on Natsu's nerves. Gajeel was supposed to have left the guild by now, that was the plan.

Natsu was starting to think just going up to Gajeel and kissing him in front of the whole guild was beginning to sound like a good idea to get back at Gajeel for making him wait so damn long. But the fact that it was sounding like a good idea encouraged Natsu _not _to do it. He'd already learned a month ago that his plans sucked.

Sighing, Natsu finished of his fire and laid his head down on the table, closing his eyes and letting the heaviness of sleep sink in through his bones. He grumbled curses under his breath towards Gajeel, the last thing he heard before falling asleep being Levi's laughing voice.

He was waken up later by Gajeel's voice.

"Oi! Salamander! Wake up." Gajeel shoke him and Natsu immediately snapped his eyes open, waking up mid-snore.

"Wha-? Why are you in my home-" Natsu froze, looking around and finding Fairy Tail completely empty, not another soul in sight. Damn, that meant Natsu had slept longer than he had intended to.

"Tch, what were you doing, falling asleep? I made myself look like a complete _ass _bumping into you on my way out, everyone thought I went out of my way to do it on purpose," Gajeel clucked his tongue, he'd damn near knocked Natsu over trying to wake the damned fool up discreetly.

He didn't wait for Natsu to reply before smashing his mouth onto Natsu's, his readily open mouth allowing easily access and Gajeel slipped his tongue inside. Natsu's rebuke turned into a moan against Gajeel's lips, leaning against Gajeel in a way that could only be described as wanton.

As Gajeel's hands began to wander, Natsu pulled his mouth away from Gajeel's.

"What about the old man?" Natsu asked, panting as Gajeel slipped his hands from Natsu's back to his belt, making quick work of his clothes, having practice taking them off.

"He's away on the regular meetings. You were asleep when he announced it," Gajeel answered before pressing his lips against Natsu's once more, he smelled like steel and iron and something musky and Natsu was drowning in it, it went straight to his head and down to his groin.

He tore their lips apart again.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" Natsu asked as Gajeel tossed his clothes into a pile on the floor and his owned clothes quickly joined them. He pressed their bodies close, fingers sliding over the curve of Natsu's ass, gently touching his entrance and Natsu rubbed himself against them. Gajeel laughed.

"Nobody _could _wake you up, you were damn determined to sleep," Gajeel said, already slipping his fingers inside. Just like that. He didn't tease, he didn't bother with foreplay. Just straight to the point. And Natsu liked it like that.

"Get down on all fours." Gajeel commanded, his voice deepened with lust and arousal and Natsu obliged eagerly. Gajeel pushed his way inside of Natsu, pausing in a way that made Natsu confused. He seemed deep in thought.

"Hey, why don't you come out here already?" Gajeel asked and Natsu froze, Gajeel pulling Natsu against his body.

"Someone's there?" Natsu's voice was high pitched with panic, "Why didn't you tell me someone was there?"  
"You should have smelled him," Gajeel answered, trapping Natsu against his body as a tall figure stepped forward, his blond hair a give-away to his identity, the flash of yellow light as he moved from the second story to the first floor a certainty.

"L-Laxus!" Natsu squirmed, what was Gajeel thinking? Laxus had caught them, why wasn't he pulling out? But he just held Natsu in his lap while Laxus looked at them, amused and smug at the same time

"You have some guts doing it in the guild like this where anyone could just…stumble in on you unawares," Laxus said, his arms crossed against his muscular chest.

"Gajeel….let go…!"

"You've caught us multiple times before, but you didn't say anything then," Gajeel said and Natsu stopped struggling. Huh…? Laxus caught them before? How come Natsu didn't smell him? He tried smelling Laxus now, but all he could smell was Gajeel, it overwhelmed his senses. Dammit! He couldn't smell Laxus at all even though Laxus was right there! Shit, shit, shit!

"Could it be…" Gajeel grinned, his hands slipping down as he shifted their position a little bit more, Natsu now completely in his lap, his hands holding Natsu legs apart for Laxus to see. Laxus wasn't smiling anymore.

"You enjoyed watching us, didn't you, Laxus?"

"What the hell? Why would I do that?" Laxus raised his voice, scowling but kept his eyes tracked on the place where Gajeel was penetrating Natsu, not moving but still inside of him, patient.

"You're not very convincing mister Laxus," Gajeel mocked, eyes on Laxus, watching him like a hawk watchers its prey. Laxus' frown deepened, his features pinched before he discarded his jacket and shirt. Laxus walked boldly, arrogantly, over to where Gajeel held Natsu, waiting; dark blue eyes trailing up over Natsu's abdomen, his chest, and finally to Gajeel's face, his eyes still glued to Laxus.

But Gajeel was no longer staring at Laxus' face, but rather the expanse of muscles that were revealed when Laxus stripped. Laxus froze, no longer able to move forward, frozen by his and Gajeel's lust. Natsu frowned.

"How come no one even asked _me _if this was okay?" Natsu complained and Gajeel shooshed him.

"Shut up Natsu. I want Laxus, so shut up and look at him. If you can honestly say that you don't want him, we'll be done here and you can go home," Gajeel said and Natsu sighed, looking up and sizing up Laxus. Sure….his face was handsome…the scar on his face only seemed to add to his handsomeness. He had more muscles than Gajeel did and they rippled when he moved. Natsu's pulse was suddenly in his throat.

"Dammit Laxus! Get over here!" Natsu demanded and Gajeel grinned, victorious. Laxus stepped forward, finding he could move again and kneeled before them. Natsu unzipped Laxus' leather pants and as stroked Laxus' semi-erect manhood, Gajeel did the same to Natsu. Natsu moaned, rocking his hips. If Gajeel wouldn't move, he would.

"Is he always this needy? I'm not even completely hard yet and he's already shaking his ass," Laxus bit his lower lip, Natsu stroking him vigerously and Gajeel laughed.

"Oh yeah. He can't get enough," Gajeel said and Natsu flushed.

"See?" He moved hands to Natsu's hips, thrusting up inside of him hard and Natsu cried out, squeezing Laxus' penis hard, dragging a grunt from his lips.

"Damn, if he's that fun, I might need to enter him right now."

"Go ahead," Gajeel said, spreading Natsu's legs wider and Lacus settled himself between them.

"Even though you're still inside?"

"Oh yeah," Gajeel said and Laxus smirked, "Force it if you have to, Natsu likes it rough."

And Laxus did just that, he pushed his way inside of Natsu, surprised when Natsu grabbed him and pulled him close, clinging to Laxus while Gajeel pressed himself along his back.

"And now we move," He said and thrust inside of Natsu while Laxus mirrored him, matching Gajeel's pace after the first few thrusts. It drove Natsu mad. He bit his lip, trying not to be as loud as he wanted, paranoid now that someone would be in the backrooms, drawn to the sound of his voice.

"Hey, don't hold your voice back."

"No!"

Gajeel thrust harder inside of Natsu and Laxus followed, ripping wanton cries from Natsu's reluctant lips.

"Ahh, dammit! You guys are just lucky I had no problem with this!" Natsu shouted, his arms tightening around Laxus' neck, shivering involuntarily with pleasure. It was getting increasingly hard to think and someone chuckled. At first, Natsu was pretty sure it was Gajeel, but the body shaking with laughter was the one in his arms. It was Laxus. His laugh was deep and husky and sounded just like the one Gajeel had while teasing Natsu during sex.

"Guess so," Laxus rumbled, and Natsu wondered if he had a laugh like that too, a laugh used just for sex. And then Natsu was coming and he wasn't wondering about anything anymore, the two bodies thrusting into him stole his thoughts away along with his breath, robbing him of everything but his screams and his flesh.

"Tssk…damn…I really can't last once Natsu goes…." Gajeel said through gritted teeth, thrusting once last time before he came. Laxus' movements slowed, he wasn't sure if he should continue.

"Hah," Gajeel's hand snaked out, grabbing a fist full of Laxus' hair and yanking his forward, smashing their lips together and growling against his lips, "Hurry up and finish already, idiot."

And indeed, Laxus finished. He climaxed while kissing Gajeel, while pushing himself inside of Natsu, while Natsu clung to him, shivering, and Gajeel bit his lip hard and drew a groan from his lips.

Moments later, Gajeel started to pull out so Laxus followed suite. Natsu gave one last whimper before flopping over onto his side, all out of juice. Laxus spared him a glance before facing Gajeel, putting everything back where it belonged before he started to get dressed again.

"Don't think there is anything between us because of what happened here." Laxus said sharply, shrugging his shirt on, but leaving it open. Gajeel barked a laugh.

"Ha! There's nothing between me and Natsu either. We just fuck sometimes. All the time," Gajeel replied, finding his pants in the pile of clothes and yanking them on while Laxus looked back to Natsu.

"Hey, what's wrong with him?" Laxus asked.

"Nothing. It's just that sometimes after a real good shag, he passes out. It's a compliment," Gajeel answered, stepping towards Laxus and the way he looked at Laxus made him stand to his full height.

"You've got a really nice ass for a man. I think next time, you should switch roles with Natsu." Gajeel grinned, tracing Laxus' hip-bone around to the back, over the swell of his ass. It was bigger than Natsu's, more muscular. He liked it. He loved Natsu's ass, but he also liked Laxus'

"Oh, you're already assuming there's going to be a next-," Laxus narrowed his eyes, and realized that he _did _want there to be a next time. Laxus scowled at him but conceded to defeat.

"Only if you'll do it the time after that," Laxus said and Gajeel nodded, smirking.

"You got yourself a deal. Now, clean up," Gajeel and Laxus looked surprised.

"You want _me _to clean up?"

"You're the one who has Natsu's cum all over you!" Gajeel laughed, perfectly clean while Laxus and Natsu were a mess of sweat and semen.

"How do I even clean this shit up?"

"Just get a couple of those small towels form the clinic," Gajeel answered and Laxus disappeared, flashed away by his lightening only to appear later, coached by Gajeel on how to clean up Natsu, explaining that for this role, it's a bit different.

And the whole time, Laxus grumbled about how sex between guys was too damn complicated. But the next time Gajeel and Natsu gave in to their carnal desires, Laxus would be there. Because sexual attraction is just the first steps to love.

* * *

**A/N - If I were intending to keep this a two-shots, this would be the end of it. But I'm not. I have one more chapter before I finish this short fanfic. Yeah, might as well go furtherrr with it.  
**


	3. Ch 3 - Prosperous

"Oi, Natsu," Laxus Dreyar, usually not known for spending time with guild-members individually, sat down next to Natsu, ignoring curious stares. NatsuDragneel was staring, his expression shifting from blank and to agitated every few seconds and this had continuedfor an hour until Laxus spoke to him, looking at him with a bored expression.

"Hmm? What's up Laxu—" Natsu said groggily to Laxus as the man sat down next to him. And then he snapped out of his daze Gajeel filled daze.

"Eh? Laxus, what are you doing?" Natsu whispered heatedly, his eyes flicking around the room for anyone watching them. Most people were not, but there were that silent but curious few who were staring at them.

"Shut up, I need to talk to you, try not to be so loud," Laxus shifted sideways, one leg on each side of the bench, straddling it.

"But…why here? I mean, if we're scene together, people might get suspicious and—"

"Damn, Natsu, you're really not good at using your head, are you? Who the fuck cares? We're guild-mates; I'll talk to whoever I want to. Not to mention, I don't particularily give a shit who finds out, that's you guys," Laxus said haughtily and Natsu opened his but instead of getting to speak, Laxus grabbed his face and pinched his cheeks together so all that could come out was a single outraged squeal.

"Besides, the most suspicious thing you could do is exactly what you were doing: looking around like you've done something you shouldn't have," Laxus explained, watching the realizing seep into Natsu's eyes and satisfied, he let go of Natsu's face. Natsu crinkled his nose and massaged his jaw.

"So, Natsu, I need to know when next time is so I can leave my schedule free—"

"Hah,when's next time? Next time is whenever we feel like it. We just do it whenever you know," Natsu interrupts and the 'you are so stupid' way he looked at Laxus made him want to strangle the first-generation dragon slayer. Frankly, Laxus was just astonished by their lack of fore-planning.

"You mean, you don't plan it out at all? Not a single thought goes into this?" Laxus questioned, feeling the age different between them more and more. And it wasn't even that big of an age different. It's just that sometimes it feels like centuries.

"Nope~" Natsu said grinning and Laxus shook his head, feeling a headache coming on. He licked his lips.

"And you claim you don't want anyone to find out. The way you plan things, it's like you're begging people to know all your secrets. You're lucky enough to have squeaked by until now," Laxus said and Natsu just shrugged off all his words of wisdom. In one ear and out the other.

"Yeah, yah, that's what you're here for," Natsu waved away Laxus' worries like a pesty fly, "But enough about that, how did you get Gajeel to agree so fast?"

"Enough about…..?" Laxus growled in frustration as Natsu leaned in, eager to hear what he deemed the important stuff, eyes lighting up. Laxus might as well have been giving him a history lesson, Natsu would have paid about the same amount of attention. Goddammit. Maybe Gajeel would have some brains.

"Yeah, I wanna talk about how you got Gajeel to agree to letting you fuck him so fast! I've been trying forever to get him to let me top, but he always turned me down!"Natsu hissed and Laxus had this striking feeling that Natsu only cared about anything physical. Fighting, arguing, sex.

Of course.

Why had he ever tried to talk sense into him? Laxus was out of his league. It would take being ass-deep in alligators for Natsu to spot a problem when he had one. Laxus however, noticed the gators _and _the fact that he was sinking fast. He sighed, out of any option but to play the game Natsu's way.

"So you heard that, yeah?" Laxus said, he'd talk about what Natsu wanted to talk about first, "I thought you were passed out."

"Gajeel told me! He told me all about how you agreed, and he agreed, and how it was basically one big agreeing party! Well how come he agreed to let you do it, and not me?" Natsu yelled and Laxus grabbed his arm and suddenly they just weren't in the guild anymore, but behind it.

Natsu continued where he had left off, barely noticing the change of scenery, "I've been trying to get him to let me do him for ages! It's what I wanted to do to begin wi—"

Laxus smashed their lips together, silencing Natsu before he could say something unfortunate that Laxus couldn't explain if someone were to happen to overhear. When their parted, Natsu was a little breathless, his scowl fading into more of a sulk than anything. Laxus nodded as Natsu swallowed his jealous anger back down. He always had hated losing

"Temper Natsu, temper," Laxus smirked, "You gotta use your indoor voice."

"Oh shut up and kiss me again," Natsu demanded. Laxus grinned, what an honest person. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Natsu's and the man responded in kind, eagerly deepening the kiss until Laxus' body started responding. He broke the kiss.

"No more," Laxus said, shooshing Natsu when he was about to complain again, finger against his lips. To Laxus' surprise, Natsu's lips were soft enough to give under the smallest of pressures. He brushed his thumb along Natsu's lower lip in awe. He had to stop. He reluctantly dropped his hand.

"Anymore would be too risky. We'll have to save it for later," Laxus said and Natsu nodded and Laxus couldn't stop staring at his lips. They were criminal. And the way Natsu looked at him with reluctant defeat was almost enough to make Laxus lose his head. By gods, the man was absolutely tantalizing. He found himself shaking his head clear of thoughts once again.

"All I did, Natsu," Laxus said, watching Natsu sway on the spot as if he could still feel Laxus's hands on him. His mouth went dry.

"Sas offer him something he wanted and asked for something in return, it was simple," Laxus said and Natsu's eyes snapped open again, suddenly serious again at the mention of Gajeel. He felt a swell of envy at how much of Natsu's thoughts were taken up by Gajeel.

"So, I've decided," Laxus swallowed the nasty thought.

"We're doing it tonight. We'll do it at your place."

"How do you know—"

"Don't worry about that Natsu, just go home and wait for me," Laxus said, knowing it was bad to rush it but he was getting hornier and hornier with each passing second and it if he didn't do something about it, he was going to do something violent.

"I'll inform Gajeel," He said and disappeared, leaving Natsu hot and bothered behind the building to think about what he had said. For a moment, Laxus thought about forgetting about Gajeel and lying to Natsu that he couldn't come.

Natsu sighed and slid to the floor, feeling how hard he was over a kiss. He had to admit, the thought of a nice threesome at his place very tempting and ideal. Not that he really had much of a choice in it, Laxus practically forced it on him without asking if it was okay. Obviously it was very okay, but asking would have been nice.

Grumbling, Natsu closed his eyes, throbbing with need and he couldn't decide anymore if he even wanted to top Gajeel anymore or if he was too stubborn to give up on the idea.

No, the desire was still there. He could feel it, just beneath all the confusing lust. Lust shouldn't be confusing and Natsu didn't want to think about it anymore. He was just gonna do whatever he was gonna do tonight, be it top or bottom or whatever. One day he'd top Gajeel and show him who was boss. It was as simple as that, no extra thinking required.

He stood up, deciding he might as well go home now that he was this excited and giddy. He skirted around the building, running into Lucy as she left Fairy Tail for the evening too

"Hey Natsu-san, where were you? I saw you leave with Laxus-san, but you didn't return when he did. Gray-san thought you picked a fight with him and lost again," Lucy said and Natsu only half paid attention. She was cute and all, and if it had been earlier today, he definitely wouldn't have missed a chance to check her out, but Natsu was focused on Laxus and Gajeel and a night full of fucking like rabbits. Yeah, that sounded good.

"Yeah, sorry Lucy, I gotta go. Can you take Happy to your place today?" Natsu said and after barely hearing her consent, Natsu took off for home, sprinting as fast as his legs would carry him until the world blurred around him, leaving only him and his destination. When he got there, already standing at his door, was Laxus accompanied by Gajeel. Gajeel grunted.

"Bout time, I've been standing here with this stick in the mud for far too long," Gajeel said and Laxus gave him a dirty look.

"I am _not _a stick in the mud, nor do I have one in my ass as you so colorfully said before. I just don't want you grabbing my ass in public–"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Gajeel clucked his tongue and whatever Laxus was going to say, Natsu put a stop to it by shoving past them and unlocking his front door and slamming it open.

"Hurry up and take your clothes off," Natsu demanded, kicking his sandals off randomly, one flying across the room to smack into the wall. Laxus snorts indignantly but obediently starts stripping down, and is about halfway through unbuttoning his shirt Gajeel has yet to move. He narrows his eyes.

"What?" He inquires. Gajeel smirks and shrugs nonchalantly. Natsu's temper is about to pop, it hasn't been that long and yet he's already so, _so,_ sexually frustrated and neither of them are making this easy.

"Hurry _up_. I want you both naked right _now._"

"Not just yet Natsu," Gajeel says, eyes never leaving Laxus, "You still remember the deal right?"

Laxus nods slowly, "Never forgot it."

"Great," Gajeel grins, stepping closer to Laxus and slowly twines his fingers into Laxus's shirt. Natsu is quiet for once. He simply watches as Gajeel presses a kiss to Laxus's lips and backs him into the bed, pushing him down but never breaking the kiss. And Laxus just lets him lead, eyes closed while Gajeel straddles him, exploring his mouth with a clever tongue, long dark hair cascading around them.

Laxus groans. Natsu thinks he might too.

"I have an idea," Gajeel says as he breaks the kiss and yanks at Laxus' shirt, popping the buttons and those dark blue eyes of his snap open.

"Haaah?"

"Don't argue, you said you'd let me fuck that pretty ass of yours, so just let me do it," Gajeel says, grabbing Laxus and turning him around, his hand slipping down Laxus' pants and drawing another sound from him.

"Doesn't mean you gotta manhandle me," Laxus grumbles, glancing over at Natsu and finding himself face to face with a very horny and very desperate dragon slayer. And, much to his chagrin, he could feel his face heat up, Natsu's hands trailing down his back.

"Whoa, uh, Natsu, what are you, oh…!" Laxus shivered when Gajeel started lifting his hips up and up until Laxus was in a very undignified position with his ass high in the air with Natsu damn near violently tearing his pants down his legs. He suddenly felt very vulnerable, pulse beating madly in his throat.

Gajeel whistled, "Damn, that is a really nice ass."

He was wedged tight between Laxus' legs and there was a pair of fingers that were dipping dangerously close to his asshole. Oh god, what had he signed himself up for? This was a _terrible _idea. He could feel Natsu spreading his ass-cheeks and a heavy weight against his thighs.

His only salvation was that so far, all Gajeel seemed to be doing was grinding a little here and there. But even that didn't last long as Natsu finally dipped his fingers just a little bit inside of Laxus. It was enough.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Laxus finally said, breathing too hard for this little. Things just weren't working out how he wanted them to. He panted, trying to regain some control of himself.

"Let's just hold on a second okay?" He said and Natsu sulked, but withdrew his hand. Laxus let out the breath he'd been holding. Gajeel hummed thoughtfully and then laughed, a short, clipped laugh, that made Laxus' anxiety return.

"You're right, this isn't any good," Gajeel answered, grinning when Natsu shot him an angry look. His grin widened.

"If we're gonna go with my plan, then Laxus, you need to be sucking Natsu off."

Laxus was starting to wonder if things only worked out according to plan if your name was Gajeel.


End file.
